Chap 72 kiss
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: I did an alternate on the chapter. Kind... strange at the end.


Note: I'm not sure if this has been done before. I haven't seen it on this website, so if it is by any chance on this website, I did not copy the appropriate owner's work.

_I'm so glad these cookies came out well. I've only made cookies a few times before…_ Haruhi thought as she walked down the hall way, carrying a tray of cookies for Hani and Mori, who were graduating.

_I wonder what it'll be like in the host club with them gone? Will there be fewer clients? Possibly more… _Haruhi continued to think to herself as she strolled down the hall way.

* * *

_I hope Haruhi is okay in the kitchen. In all this commotion I hardly realized she had left! Well, at least Hani and Mori will be coming back to the host club at the end of the day. Haruhi will be happy!_ Tamaki pondered as he made his way to the kitchen.

He began to brake into a jog, whilst wiping the joyful tears from his eyes.

* * *

_I wonder how Tamaki-Sempai feels about all of this… It must be saddening for him, losing two hosts that he's been friends with since his freshman year._

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"I'm so sorry Haruhi! I made you drop the cookies!"

"It's okay, Sempai. There's more in the kitchen."

"I'll eat them! I'll eat all of the ones that dropped on the floor!"

"I think it'd be better if you didn't…"

"Hey, Haruhi! Hani and Mori will be able to come to the host club after school! Isn't that great?"

"Eh?"

"Ah!"

"Is this tru-"

Haruhi's sentence was halted as she felt lips touch hers. She was frozen in time. She realized, as she had turned to look at Ttamaki, he had leaned down to pick up a cookie, causing the two love-stricken teen's lips to collide.

Apparently they were both frozen in time, for they kept their position for at least 7 seconds before breaking apart. They were both blushing, eyes still locked into each other's.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"No! It's my fault!"

"…."

"…."

"Well, I'll be going to the hall now…"

"Me too, after picking up the cookies."

"Bye."

"Yes."

After Tamaki left Haruhi almost jumped into the sky with shock and happiness. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had.

_Holy crap! Did that really just happen? Did Tamaki-Sempai and I just __**kiss?**__ Oh-no, this can't be happening! But why did I like it? Why did I feel a spark come to life inside me? When our lips collided, my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to break away, but I couldn't! He is a good kisser, though…_

Haruhi lightly touched her fingers to her lip. "Oh god… this is just like in shoujo manga… I thought these things never happened!!!!"

* * *

_Crap! Haruhi is going to hate me now! I didn't mean for that to happen! It's not like I planned it! I was just picking up a cookie! What if she hates me? Waah how will I live knowing the one I love hates me! But why would she? It was only an accident! I need to talk to Kyouya! Her lips were awfully soft though… and something did feel right about that moment. I couldn't draw away. It was if our lips had insisted on not leaving one another's!_

Tamaki touched his lip. He thought about turning around to see Haruhi, but changed his mind. They had just kissed, how much more pressure could he put on them? He felt an urge to ask her if he was a good kisser to lighten up the shocking moment, but changed his mind, yet again.

"KYOUUUYAAA!!!!!!" Tamaki cried, needing some one to blurt this out too.

**kay, so I'm going to change it up from here. At first it was their point of views(what I think they would be thinking), now I'm changing what I thought could have happened. Alternating the story. But a strange way of alternating it. Kind of changing up the characters XD. Only a bit.**

* * *

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" Tamaki wailed as he grabbed Kyouya by his sleeve and pulled him aside from the commotion of the graduation party.

"What?" Kyouya asked stubbornly.

"H-H-Hharuhi and I…"

"Spit it out."

"Haruhi and I kissed!" Tamaki cried silently.

Kyouya sighed, as if he saw this coming.

"We kissed _accidentally_!"

"Enlighten me."

"Okay! So I was going to find Haruhi, and she was bringing the cookies to Hani and Mori, right?"

"Yes, continue…"

"And we both came around the corner, and I knocked the cookies out of her arms. Then we started to pick them up, and as she turned to me, I leaned down to pick up a cookie, and our lips magically connected! Then my heart exploded! It was if we were frozen there! We couldn't release our selves from our sealed lips!"

"Sounds like she enjoyed it." Kyouya snickered.

"What? How? I thought she'd be angry!"

"She didn't break away from you, did she?"

"Well… no… we were like that for at least 7 seconds."

"Then she obviously enjoyed it." Kyouya left Tamaki to stand in shock.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the hall way to the graduation party, only to be stopped by two large figures.

"Hey, Haruhi, why are you blushing?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, Tamaki-Sempai isn't even around!" Kaoru joked.

"Shut up!" Haruhi walked past them.

"Oooh, Haruhi's getting feisty!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, why so feisty?"

"No reason." Haruhi answered quickly, begging the subject to change.

"Did something happen between you and Tono when he came to look for you?" Kaoru questioned the blushing Haruhi as she sped-walked down the empty hall way.

"No! Nothing at all!" Haruhi knew she was a terrible liar, and she'd be figured out in no time.

"Nothing, hmm?" The twins stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"We will not let you go until you tell us what happened!" Hikaru calmly demanded(if that's possible lol).

"We kissed! Okay? Can I go now?"

"Woah woah woah. You kissed?" The twins asked surprised in unison.

"Accidentally!"

"Tono must be freaking out right now." Hikaru said with a smile on his face.

**-**-**-***---***

_Where's Haruhi? Wahh! Haruhi! I wonder if she's hiding from me? Kyouya said she liked it, and Kyouya is right half of the time, so why would she hide? I'm surprised she's not all over me._ Tamaki spoke with self-obsessed confidence.

_There she is!_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, jogging up to her and the twins.

"Uh… Sempai…" Haruhi said looking down, blushing.

"Aw, come ON, Tono! Her blush just disappeared!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a blushing Tamaki.

"Nothing. Now, we'll leave you two alone while you do whatever you need to do." They joked together, walking away, but staying in hearing and seeing distance of the two blushing host club members.

"So what did you need to talk to me about…?" Haruhi said with her head down.

"Uh… why didn't you break away right as we…you know…"

"I don't know. My body held me there."

"Same!"

"Yeah…"

"Weird…"

The twins could feel the tension rising in the small distance separating Tamaki and Haruhi.

"It's your fault we kissed!" Haruhi suddently blurted out, causing the twins to gasp silently.

"You're blaming it all on me?!?!?"

"Well you shouldn't have been running!"

"Well sorry!"

"Ugh!"

"What now?"

"Oh my god Tamaki!"

"Why did you call me Tamaki?!?!"

"Why are you shouting?!?!"

"I don't know!!!"

"What are we doing!?!?!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"WHY ARE WE STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING!?!?!?!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"WANT TO FIX THAT??!?!?!"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SAID THAT!!!!"

Tamaki pulled Haruhi towards him and connected their lips. Their kissing increasingly got more intense, making Hikaru and Kaoru faint on the spot. Finally, after 10 minutes of constant making out, they drew away.

"Wow, Haruhi, I never imagined you'd ever do that." Tamaki said, gasping for air.

"Neither did I." Haruhi replied.

***-*-**-*-*-*

End?

Kay, I really wanted to make a fic where Haruhi and Tamaki were shouting at each other then randomly started making out. Irrelevant to the story line? Very much! Strange? Very much!

~Mhia.


End file.
